


This Land is Your Land

by mirrorphoton



Series: Dirty Minds Should Share a Bed [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Humor, Smut, ridiculous geological sex jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorphoton/pseuds/mirrorphoton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, so you want me to go on an expedition then?”<br/>Clarke was very good at exploring; it was in her blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Land is Your Land

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how this mess happened, tbh, but I'm going with it.

“Clarke?” Lexa’s voice was soft; she was curled into Clarke’s side, head on her chest where she could hear the beating of her heart. She lazily traced invisible patterns across the blondes’ bare abdomen. They were both naked and content among her furs; they had stayed up so late that though it was still dark, birds were chirping happily to each other. Still, Lexa did not feel prepared to sleep yet.

“Hm?” Clarke responded sleepily, tightening her hold around Lexa a little more.

“Where did you get your name?”

Clarke seemed a little surprised at that line of thought, “My father named me for one of our ancestors, why?”

“I just want to know,” Lexa said softly, placing a soft kiss on Clarke’s jaw, “Who was your ancestor?”

Clarke hesitated, “An explorer. I don’t know what knowledge of the past has survived,” she was speaking carefully, not wanting to offend Lexa by assuming she knew or did not know the history of the world before the bombs. “Well, something like, 350 years ago, the nation that was here was spreading across the continent, westward.” She watched Lexa, gauging her reaction.

Lexa’s expression was curious, “I have not heard this story; most of my knowledge of the past is related to wars and bloodshed.”

Clarke nodded. “Well, two men were assigned to map out the new territory, they were searching for an all-water route to connect one ocean to the other for trade, and,” Clarke’s expression turned a little sheepish, “to let the Natives know they were declaring sovereignty.”

Lexa snorted, “Fitting for your people then.”

“It’s the same nation you are descended from,” Clarke retorted lightly, before conceding, “But…yeah, you’re right, the established nations of the world at the time were brutal imperialists. So they were trying to get to the new territory first. The natives didn’t count to them.”

Lexa was looking at her softly, knowing what Clarke wasn’t saying. Even though she’d called the Trikru savages when they first met, she knew better now. They counted.

“Anyway Meriwether Lewis and William Clark, spent over two years leading an expedition to the coast and back, and mapping the territory. My father was very proud that he could trace our ancestry back to such a famous adventurer. He always thought I’d discover something great.” Clarke’s tone turned wistful, “I guess he was more right than he thought.”

Lexa gently pulled Clarke’s lips to hers, reveling in the sweet taste of them.

“What about you?” Clarke asked, “Where did you get your name?”

She smiled softly, “My mother named me for the great lost library. For the depths of knowledge she knew I would obtain.”

“Alexandria.” Clarke whispered, “That’s beautiful.” Her hand cupped the back of Lexa’s head as they shared another lingering kiss.

Lexa’s thoughts turned mischievous, she ran her fingers lightly down Clarke’s sides, loving the shudder it produced, “Clarke, you are named for an explorer.” Clarke’s eyebrows had risen in query, “And I am named for a lost place.”

Clarke smirked as she realized the direction of Lexa’s thoughts, “Oh, so you want me to go on an expedition then?” Their lips crashed together again, with more vigor than the last lazy ones they’d shared. “I’ve already been exploring all night,” she said between breaths, “but I haven’t completely mapped you yet.” Clarke rolled them over, so Lexa was on her back, hair splayed out on the pillow below her.

Clarke’s hand gently slid from the back of her neck, over her collarbone to her breasts. “Mountains,” she said, gently tugging on the peaks of her stiffening nipples. Her mouth traversed the distance down Lexa’s neck in a series of licks and kisses until she was sucking on one nipple while her fingers gently worked the other, after a short time she switched, her eyes trained on Lexa’s. 

Lexa’s own hands found Clarke’s large breasts, weighing them in her palms, delighting in their softness and their weight. 

Clarke pressed her face into her cleavage next, licking and kissing the skin there, a muffled “Valley.” emanating from her lips.

Lexa had never considered landforms arousing. But Clarke was making her seriously reconsider her stance on that. 

Their positions did not allow Lexa to mirror her touch this time; in fact Clarke’s lowered face hindered Lexa’s reach to her breasts, so instead she slid her hands up to Clarke’s shoulders, gently gripping them, rubbing her thumbs in circles over the expanse of smooth unblemished skin.

Nails gently raked down her abdomen, before smooth finger pads soothed the marks. “Plains.” Clarke’s mouth traveled lower, her tongue tracing rivers, pausing to kiss or suck lakes into existence across the landscape of Lexa’s body.

Lexa was breathing heavily with her rising excitement as Clarke teased her; her fingers slid lower, until they brushed through soft curls. “Forests.” Clarke’s mouth moved lower, her hot breath sending shivers up Lexa’s spine.

Lexa’s hips gave an involuntary jerk and Clarke couldn’t stop herself from laughing, barely managing to say,“ Earthquake.” Lexa stared at her for a moment, caught in between arousal, humor, and disbelief, and then she laughed too.

It was strange, the few times she’d had sex with Costia before she was taken were profoundly more serious. They both had been nervous the first time, at fourteen. It had always been slow and sensual, and it would never have occurred to her to laugh. Actually, it likely would have been traumatizing if that had happened then. But here with Clarke, it felt good, natural to let the joy bubble over in that way.

Clarke’s fingers brushed lower, gliding over her lips feeling the wetness there, “Specifically, a Rainforest,” Clarke giggled. She was having difficulty keeping a straight face now that the absurdity of this game had occurred to her.

Clarke’s face was tantalizingly close to Lexa’s sex, and Lexa fought to resist the urge to lift her hips to close the distance. She wished she had a moment later when Clarke climbed back up her body instead of completing the teasing journey her mouth had made. Lexa whined softly, but then their lips met again, and Clarke’s fingers slipped between wet folds, she whispered into her ear, “Canyon.” Lexa’s breath hitched as Clarke’s fingers slowly circled their way toward her entrance. 

Clarke’s other hand rose to gently cup her chin, as she pulled away from the kiss. Her thumb dragged over Lexa’s lips, which easily parted as Clarke’s other fingers dipped inside her. A low moan found its way out from deep within her at the combined sensations, and her tongue caressed the digit before her, pulling it between her lips so her teeth could gently scrape it. Clarke whimpered in response and pressed her other fingers slowly deeper.

“I’m going to discover all your secrets.” The breathy words in her ear sent a quiver through Lexa, as her hips rolled forward to encase Clarke’s two fingers to the knuckle. Clarke removed her thumb from her mouth, sliding the wet digit down her neck to caress a nipple. She leisurely slid her fingers out, leaving Lexa feeling empty.

“Clarke…beja,” Lexa squirmed, it was getting increasingly difficult for her to find the words in Gonasleng, “…please.”

“You’re so wet,” Clarke had raised her dripping fingers to her mouth, inches in front of Lexa. “I want a taste.” She stared into her eyes as she ran her tongue over them, sliding them into her mouth with a low moan. It sent another thrill through Lexa, and she squirmed under Clarke from the unbearable arousal. Clarke was taking immense pleasure out of teasing her and it was driving her crazy.

“…please.” The pathetic whimper was enough that Clarke took pity, replacing her fingers where Lexa wanted them most, moving them faster this time. As she set up a steady rhythm in and out, her thumb caressed Lexa’s clit causing her hips to jerk again as she ground into Clarke’s hand.  
Their foreheads pressed together as Lexa’s hands cupped her face, looking up at her. Clarke fought another laugh, “So many ‘quakes. I was wrong, that’s not a canyon-”

Their breathing was erratic as Lexa felt her orgasm building. Clarke was curling her fingers, searching for the spot she’d found hours before, building speed with her thrusts.

Lexa’s hips were meeting each thrust more desperately. “It’s a fucking volcano-“

Lexa pulled Clarke’s lips to hers in a scorching kiss, before she could say anything more. Her orgasm was so close, and she feared more laughter would disrupt it.

As she felt her muscles clench, on the edge of that sweet, sweet release, Clarke tore her lips away and said, “And volcano’s erupt.”

Fortunately for Lexa, the laugh caused by the absurdity of the statement actually helped trigger the orgasm rather than hinder it. Her muscles clenched down on Clarke’s fingers, and she came shuddering and loud, waves of pleasure emanating through her. Clarke kissed her softly, easing her through the pleasure.

When at last the aftershocks of it calmed, and her breathing began to slow, Clarke gently removed her fingers, licking them contentedly, and curling up at Lexa’s side. She giggled, “Think you wiped out Pompeii with that one.”

Lexa was too exhausted to ask what exactly that meant, so she simply smiled in response. She gently held Clarke to close to her. “We should get some sleep while we still can.”

Clarke nodded sleepily against her chest, “I’ll need to return to Camp Jaha today and see if Bellamy has made contact yet.”

“And return tomorrow for the meeting.” Lexa reminded her.

Clarke’s voice was fainter as she neared sleep, “I hope I’ll have some good news.”

They fell asleep as the sun began to rise, both content in that moment. Lexa with the thought that Clarke was very good at exploring; it was in her blood.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 'Dirty Minds...' series, I'm not writing them in order though, so keep that in mind. 
> 
> Also, as a side note, I was LOLing the entire time I was writing this because there is a Mae Martin stand up where she talks about how some fanfictions use the phrase "curiously explored", and how no one wants to be curiously explored, and while I didn't use that phrase, that's essentially what this was about and that is hilarious to me. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think! Drop me a line here or at tumblr at kissyouinthedark!


End file.
